Fawnstar's Fear
by Gummysaur
Summary: She was supposed to be a great leader, a hero for all the Clans. But when a dangerous prophecy comes up, one with the meaning she does not know, she is not sure if she can take the power she was destined to own. Watch as Fawnstar starts slowly turning away from her heroic path to create a terrible demon that may destroy the forest for the rest of her days.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

SnowClan:

Leader - Flightstar

Deputy - Shadowstream

Medicine Cat: Orangespots

Med. Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors -

Duststripe - Gray tom with a light-gray face

Sandfall - Ginger she-cat

Featherfall - White she-cat with silver stripes

Lightningfang - Tortoiseshell tom

Smallfur - Gray tom

Willowpool - White she-cat

Wolfmask - Brown tom with gray markings on his face

Clawscar - Brown tom with a scar on the bridge of his nose

Briarleap - Brown she-cat

Dovepool - Gray she-cat with soft fur and white underbelly

Owlheart - Brown tom with black paws and a black-tipped tail

Apprentices -

Mousepaw - Gray tom

Juniperpaw - Russet she-cat

Queens:

Flamethroat - Silver tabby she-cat

Snowfeather - Snow-white she-cat

Kits:

Fawnkit - Brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly. Dark brown paws, tail, and ears.

Leafkit - Brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly.

Berrykit: Russet-colored she-kit

Splashkit - Brown tom

Daisykit - Gray she-kit

Elders:

Roughtail - Tortoiseshell tom

Thickpelt - Golden, long-furred tom

Flowerfur - Russian Blue she-cat

"Oh dear, oh no, not her," an anguished voice called out.

"Calm down, Silverstem," A black tabby growled. "You're acting as if she'll destroy the Clans themselves."

"If she follows a different path…" Silverstem trailed off, trembling, terrified to say the next words.

"We cannot think about that. All we can do is set her paws on the right path. Swiftwind, can you see her future at all?"

Bright green eyes flashed in the darkness.

"No, Moonwhisker. It's too dark."

Moonwhisker began pacing.

"We must contain the prophecy…we cannot let her know of its power!"

"What about her sister? She will follow a very different path from what they all expect," Swiftwind meowed gently.

"How can you know that? They're closer than two trees next to each other. She'll tell her, all right, and then we're all dead!" Silverstem hissed..

"But maybe the prophecy is wrong this time," Swiftwind insisted. "Maybe we will live in harmony."

"Have you ever seen an incorrect prophecy?" Moonwhisker snarled, stepping closer to Swiftwind.

"_A fawn can't ever, ever get too curious, or else its heart will lead it astray."_


	2. Chapter 1

Fawnkit squirmed under the heat of the nursery. Greenleaf sunlight streamed through the brambles, all the more reason to keep her eyes squeezed shut. But curiosity got the better of her, and she cracked one eyelid open, and the other flew open in surprise.

"Leafkit," Fawnkit whispered in awe. "You have to see this."

"See?" Leafkit grumbled sleepily.

"Yes! Open your eyes!"

Leafkit shifted, and after a long heartbeat, blinked her eyes, and stared. Her head bobbed around, looking at the nursery.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought," she squeaked.

"I bet the camp is even bigger," Fawnkit said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her paws.

"Are you suggesting we go _exploring_?" Leakit murmured.

"Yeah!" Fawnkit charged out the nest and promptly fell on her face. Leafkit let a _mrrow _of amusement. Fawnkit gingerly stood up, struggling to get a hang of her stubby legs, and carefully moved forward, Leafkit following. Soft paws clamped her tail to the ground.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked. Fawnkit looked back with wide eyes.

"Exploring?" Leafkit replied.

"Oh, let them go," a sleepy whisper called from across the nursery. Fawnkit looked up to see Flamethroat pushing Berrykit off her belly. She opened her pink mouth wide in complaint.

Snowfeather, Fawnkit's mother, sighed and licked them both on their heads.

"Be polite," she warned.

"So we can go?" Fawnkit asked.

"Of course. Don't get under any cats paws!"

Fawnkit instantly shot out of the nursery and skidded into camp.

_It's huge, _Fawnkit thought in shock as big, strong warriors padded into camp, carrying their heads high with big squirrels in their mouth.

"That's Mousepaw!" Leafkit hissed to Fawnkit, pointing to a small gray apprentice in the back of the group, carrying a jet-black creature.

"What's that?" Fawnkit asked, racing up to Mousepaw.

"This is called a blackbird," Mousepaw mumbled, his mew muffled by the prey.

"Cool," Leafkit murmured, awed.

"When you two become apprentices, you'll catch a bunch." he gave an affectionate lick on Fawnkit's head.

"Assuming you stay out of trouble until then! Want me to show you around camp?"

"Yes," Leafkit replied eagerly. Just then, a lithe russet-colored she-cat pushed through the gorse barrier.

"Juniperpaw," Mousepaw greeted.

"I've been training all day, and I'm really tired," she yawned. "Are these Snowfeather's kits?"

"And Owlheart's," he purred.

"They look exactly like him. Shame none of them look like Snowfeather," Juniperpaw grunted, looking at them.

"Lets go," Fawnkit hissed to Leafkit. Leafkit stared at Fawnkit, bewildered.

"But Mousepaw is gonna show us around…" Fawnkit didn't let her finish, haring off into the nearest bush, where she collided head-on with a paw.

"Oh, goodness me, I'm terribly sorry," a high-pitched mew called.

Fawnkit looked up to see a somewhat blue she-cat staring at her.

"Oh, you must be Fawnkit! How adorable! I'm Flowerfur, an elder. Would you like me to introduce you to my denmates? Again, sorry about the bump," she purred, gesturing to her paw.

Fawnkit nodded and Leafkit skidded next to Fawnkit, somewhat crossly.

"Mousepaw wanted to know where you went," she grumbled.

Fawnkit ignored her, padding into the elder's den.

"Oh! Kits!" A tortoiseshell cried out, leaping up and licking them. Fawnkit batted his nose.

"Leave them alone, Roughtail," a golden tom called out.

Fawnkit's head spun with all the names.

"This is Thickpelt," Roughtail gestured to the golden cat. Fawnkit looked at the elder. She could tell under his old bones that he had been a great warrior who had clawed many cats in his time.

_Someday I'm gonna be like that, _Fawnkit thought. _I'm going to be a loyal, strong cat, who will defend my Clanmates with the sake of my life!_


	3. Chapter 2

"Fawnpaw! Leafpaw! Fawnpaw! Leafpaw!"

Fawnpaw raced down the Highrock, greeting her mentor, Featherfall. Meanwhile, Leafpaw was chatting with her new mentor, Lightningfang.

"Can we go hunting?!" Fawnpaw begged. She crouched down, concentrating, copying the hunter's crouch Mousepaw had taught her.

"Excellent," Featherfall meowed. "Keep your tail flat out like a snake. Hold it up. Good, good!"

Leapaw raced over to where they were standing.

"Can we at least have stalking practice?" Leafpaw asked.

"Alright," Lightningfang agreed, glancing over at Featherfall and Fawnpaw. "As long as you want to come."

"Oh yes! Please!" Fawnpaw gasped. Featherfall twitched her whiskers in amusement and led them all through the gorse barrier.

"Out in the forest, you need to be very quiet. See how there are leaves beneath your paws? They'll scare the prey from here to Fourtrees if you tramp along them like a badger." As Featherfall kept instructing, a scent filled Fawnpaw's nose.

_Rabbit!_

Instantly Fawnpaw tried tracking it, when she saw a white tail bob through the bushes. She hared off, despite Featherfall's meow of shock. Paws pounding the ground, Fawnpaw chased the rabbit as fast as she could. Suddenly it vanished into a burrow. Fawnpaw stared at it, tail flicking in anger. She had wanted to catch that nice, fat rabbit; leaf-fall was coming to a close, and the forest was growing colder. It would've fed the elders.

"Hey! You! Get out of my territory, or I'll rip your throat out!"

Fawnpaw jumped in fear and whirled around. A big apprentice was arching his back, fur puffed out, eyes blazing. He was a gray tom with a black stripe down his back. His lips were drawn back in a snarl, his sharp teeth showing. He stalked forward.

_He's an enemy apprentice! And he's gonna attack me! _

The gray tom roared and looked like he was just about to lunge, when a voice rang through the trees.

"Stonepaw! Stop this instant!"

The apprentice dropped to all fours, glaring at Fawnpaw in fury. Three full-grown warriors exploded through the trees.

_They're all here to kill me,I bet! Oh, why did I chase that rabbit?!_

"Sorry, Silverwing," Stonepaw muttered, glaring at his paws.

"Stonepaw! Can't you see this is a new apprentice? She must be barely out of the nursery."

Fawnpaw bristled, but forced her fur to lie flat.

"Fawnpaw! Faaaaawnnnnpaaaaaww!"

Leafpaw burst from the bushes, Lightningfang and Featherfall hard on her tail. "Fawnpaw! You're okay!" Featherfall panted. Then she met eyes with Silverwing and stiffened. Silverwing looked back, and tension crackled between them before Stonepaw broke the silence.

"Hey! Now there's _four _enemies in our territory! We have to do something," he snarled, pacing.

"Not now, Stonepaw," A dark tom growled. "Why are you in our territory?"

"We're sorry," Lightningfang apologized smoothly. "This is Fawnpaw's first day out of camp. We haven't showed her the borders yet."

"These are CedarClan cats?" Leafpaw whispered, her voice scarcely more than a squeak.

"Yes, and this one was about to attack!" Silverwing snapped, glaring at Stonepaw. "I'm sorry for my unruly apprentice. Now leave at once."

The three cats guided the shocked apprentice back into her territory.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Fawnpaw stammered. "I didn't…I mean, I didn't know I was in their territory." she hung her head miserably. "Will I still be able to be a warrior now?"

Much to her shock, Lightningfang laughed.

"Of course you'll be a warrior. Granted, we're telling Flightstar about this…"

Fawnpaw groaned.

"…but Flightstar is very forgiving. you'll be fine."

On the other hand, Featherfall looked less forgiving. She maintained a worrisome silence, her paws moving swiftly, her eyes full of anguish.

"Why did you do that? We had to run into that patrol," she hissed softly.

Leafpaw moved a protective tail over Fawnpaw.

"It was a mistake," she said.

Featherfall sighed and shook herself.

"Lets get back to camp, and try hunting again tomorrow. And for StarClan's sake, don't go running into enemy territory next time!"


	4. Chapter 3

Fawnpaw ducked and slashed out, fighting back. Featherfall avoided each blow cleanly and shot her paw out towards Fawnpaw's belly. Fawnpaw knew this trick; she called it the Snake. Her response? Fawnpaw dropped her head and bit on her mentor's paw, then rolled over. Featherfall let out a loud _rrrrow _of pain.

"You alright?" Fawnpaw asked. Featherfall winced and gingerly placed her paw on the ground.

"Yes, yes…ah, that was a great move, Fawnpaw. That's the first time a cat responded well to the Snake. Lets get back to camp."

The whole way back, Featherfall was gritting her teeth and keeping the weight off her hurt paw. Fawnpaw was starting to wonder if she had really hurt her, when suddenly Featherfall said;

"Did you know Silverwing is my sister?"

Fawnpaw stopped in her tracks. Her mind flew back to two moons ago, when she had seen Stonepaw. Her fur prickled. Her mind raced every time she pictured Stonepaw's glare, his hateful attacking stance. Silverwing had been his mentor.

"Silverwing?" Fawnpaw spluttered.

"Yes." Featherfall looked away, her eyes distant. "I belonged to CedarClan a very long time ago. When I was a kit, I saw some warriors attack a fox when I snuck out of camp. I ran back and told everyone. We found out that they had not been CedarClan warriors, they had been SnowClan warriors. Well, they went out to battle, and I went along."

"They LET you?!" Fawnpaw gasped in shock.

"Of course not! I snuck out with them. The SnowClan warriors saw me and…"

"They stole you." Fawnpaw was completely appalled. "Our Clan stole a kit."

"Well…yes," Featherfall mumbled. "But when I came to SnowClan, everyone was nicer and kind. I didn't really want to go back. Silverwing hates me for it."

"I'm…really sorry, Featherfall," Fawnpaw murmured. For some reason, she felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Who stole you?"

Featherfall hestitated.

"…It was…Thickpelt and Flowerfur. They took me.

Fawnpaw's head swam. Flowerfur was so polite and funny. Thickpelt, a bit cranky, but a blast to be around. Why would they steal kits?

Featherfall sped up, clearly not wanting to speak more. Suddenly a longing feeling bloomed in Fawnpaw.

"Hey, I want to do some hunting. Can I go out alone?"

Featherfall didn't seemed surprised.

"Yes…just be careful." she seemed exhausted.

Fawnpaw left the hollow and padded out further into the forest, towards the CedarClan border.

"Hello."

"Eek!" Fawnpaw leaped upwards and looked around wildly. A gray tom strolled out of the bushes.

"S-stonepaw!" Fawnpaw gasped. Stonepaw tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was calm, cool, and collected. Fawnpaw stared into his eyes. They weren't so hostile as last time.

"You're in my territory," Stonepaw said, raising an eyebrow. Fawnpaw jerked back to reality.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I was just…wandering, I guess."

Stonepaw nodded, his eyes soft. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then he quickly turned and ran.

Fawnpaw coughed and curled over. Leafpaw had just kicked her in the gut-again- that night.

"FAWNPAW!" Leafpaw screeched, her head jerking back. Mousepaw and Juniperpaw shot up and looked around. Leafpaw was shaking, her nest torn to shreds.

"Leafpaw, it's okay. You're awake." Fawnpaw was exhausted. Leafpaw had been having these nightmares for a while now.

"It was really bad this time," Leafpaw whimpered. "I don't know…a cat, a white cat with black spots and amber eyes, he…"

Leafpaw moaned and slowly fell down. Panic lit up in Fawnpaw.

"Should I get Orangespots?" Juniperpaw asked, looking at Leafpaw in concern. Mousepaw just looked completely confused.

"Yes, get Orangespots, both of you," Fawnpaw ordered. They both took off, relieved to have something to do.

"Leafpaw, what happened?" Fawnpaw asked gently.

"There was…a white cat. He had a black stripe across his back and amber eyes. He was…he was just clawing at the trees, and each clawmark was stained with blood. Then he…he said something."

"What did he say?" Fawnpaw pressed. But Leafpaw had curled up into a little ball, whimpering, whispering nonsense.

"Leafpaw!" Fawnpaw poked her, panic rising again. Orangespots slid into the den.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leafpaw. She had a really bad nightmare."

"The one with the white cat?"

"Yes, but this time he said something."

Leafpaw looked up, her eyes terrified. She took a deep breath, and her voice became ominous and low.

"_A fawn can't ever, ever get too curious, or else its heart will lead it astray."_


	5. Chapter 4

"What?" Fawnpaw asked, trembling.

Leafpaw held her paw to her ears.

"I…" she snuggled deep into what was left of her nest.

"Leafpaw, I'm really worried…"

"A warrior told me everything would be alright," she replied quietly.

"Huh?" Fawnpaw said, caught off guard.

"What did he look like?" Orangespots asked.

"Well, it was a she…but that's all I remember. Oh, and she had bright green eyes." she titled her head. "She had…hmm…what did she look like…?"

"Here, I'll give you poppy seeds."

Leafpaw lapped up the small black herbs and curled up. Her breathing slowed.

"Orangespots, is she okay?" Juniperpaw asked.

"I don't know. It's odd to have the same nightmare with the same cat over and over. But that last part, about the warrior…it sounds like…A StarClan warrior."

"What?!" Mousepaw gasped. Orangespots shrugged and padded out the den.

"I'm sure she's fine. Go back to sleep." But her voice betrayed more doubt.

"No, Leafpaw! Duck UNDER the foe! Not to the right!" Lightningfang barked.

Leafpaw stumbled and fell on her side. Fawnpaw didn't jump on her. She looked utterly confused and scared.

"Leafpaw," Lightningfang said impatiently, "your head is full of bees today. Are you paying attention?"

"Your sister got the move right. Can't you?" Featherfall put in. Leafpaw scrambled to her paws, her eyes miserable.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

"Leafpaw, are you alright?" Fawnpaw asked.

"I don't know," she responded quietly, scaring Fawnpaw.

"What do you mean?" Lightningfang asked.

"I…I don't…I just don't think I can do it." Leafpaw hung her head. "I can't be a warrior."

"Now, just because you can't figure out a move doesn't mean you can't be a warrior!" Featherfall gasped.

"No! It's not that. I just feel like StarClan wants me to stop." Leafpaw looked away. "It's hard to explain. I feel like I know too much about pain to inflict it on others…"

"Is this about the dreams you've been having?" Lightningfang queried.

"Sort of. I feel like StarClan has a different path for me." Leafpaw's voice was strong now, not weak and scared like usual.

"I want to be a medicine cat."

"A what?"

Orangespots looked surprised.

"She said she doesn't want to be a warrior anymore." Lightningfang replied, sounding sad. Fawnpaw stared at her sister. Leafpaw looked back at her.

"Sorry, Fawnpaw. I just don't feel like I can be a warrior."

"But…" Fawnpaw whispered. "It's not fair. We were supposed to be the best, right? The best warriors ever." Fawnpaw couldn't look at her sister. Tears sprung in her eyes. "I thought we would train side by side and hunt together. I thought we'd learn how to fight perfectly together and be the best team. I thought we'd be warriors." Fawnpaw's voice rose as she said this, fighting back tears.

"I feel like you _betrayed _me!" Fawnpaw wailed, and she turned around and scampered out the camp, running.

"It's not fair," she kept crying to herself. "It's not fair. It's not fair."


	6. Chapter 5

The moon slowly rose up as Fawnpaw looked at the lake. She wasn't angry or sad. She was just confused. She looked at the stars reflecting in the water, and she murmured, "You took my sister away from me."

"No, we didn't."

Fawnpaw jumped and whirled around. A white cat with big black dots marking her fur strolled up to Fawnpaw.

"W-what are you doing in my territory?!" Fawnpaw gasped, unsheathing her claws.

"Calm down. I'm here to speak to you, alright?" her bright green eyes seemed to glow. Fawnpaw noticed the way her fur shone, as if starlight was coming off it.

"Fawnpaw, StarClan sent your sister those dreams to show her…something. We didn't take her away. She's in camp right now, feeling guilty as ever."

"How do _you_ know?" Fawnpaw asked, almost accusingly.

"What, you haven't figured out? I'm a StarClan warrior. My name is Swiftwind. Pleased to meet you." Fawnpaw stared at the she-cat, jaw dropped.

"Fawnpaw, I'm also here to deliver an important message," Swiftwind whispered, her voice gaining a note of urgency. "You cannot let your loyalties sway, okay?"

"What do you-" But Swiftwind was already gone. Fawnpaw leaped off the rock she had been sitting on and lay her head on her paws.

"What are you doing here?"

Fawnpaw looked back.

"Swiftwind-" Fawnpaw stopped. This wasn't Swiftwind, it was a completely different cat.

"Who?" Stonepaw asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Fawnpaw retorted.

"I came here to think. I do it sometimes." Stonepaw sat down next to Fawnpaw.

"Sorry about that first time. Where I tried to kill you." Stonepaw mumbled. Fawnpaw bristled and looked away. Why was he trying to comfort her? And why was it working?

"Look, um, tomorrow's the Gathering, right?" Stonepaw asked gently, trying to start conversation.

"Oh! Right! I forgot," Fawnpaw gasped. Stonepaw smiled and looked out at the lake.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Stonepaw whispered. His fur brushed hers.

"I have to go back to camp," Fawnpaw stammered, getting up.

"Alright," Stonepaw replied, not taking his eyes from the lake. Then he looked at Fawnpaw and said, "How did you know my mother?" Fawnpaw stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Swiftwind. She's my mother. You said her name when you saw me."

Fawnpaw didn't know how to reply. She stuttered something, then turned and ran off. As she reached camp, she heard someone speaking. When she peeked, she was surprised to see Leafpaw sitting in the clearing alone.

"…and I want her to follow the right path, but how do I do that?" she was asking, her eyes full of anguish. Fawnpaw pushed through the gorse and Leafpaw jumped.

"Fawnpaw! Where were you?!"

"The lake." Fawnpaw felt defensive for some reason.

"I was worried. I haven't seen you since sunhigh." Leafpaw murmured, staring at Fawnpaw. She looked nervous, as if Fawnpaw was about to lash out.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Fawnpaw asked. Leafpaw smiled a smile so fake Fawnpaw could see it in her sleep.

"N-no reason. Hey, I'm tired, goodnight. See you." Leafpaw trotted into the medicine cat's den. Fawnpaw ignored the thorn of pain in her heart and walked into her den.

"Fawnpaw, where were you?" Mousepaw asked when she walked in. He look relieved that she was back.

"Lake," she replied quietly, sitting in her nest.

"I was worried," Mousepaw continued. "You missed it. Sandfall caught the biggest squirrel ever, then Daisykit ate it! ALL of it! Can you believe the nerve of that kit? I can't imagine sharing dens with her. She'll eat us!" Mousepaw joked. Then he settled down next to Fawnpaw.

"Are you really okay? You look tired."

"Hello? I've been sitting at the lake since sunhigh. I'm sleepy!" Fawnpaw snapped. Mousepaw flinched and settled down.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault…sorry for shouting." Fawnpaw curled up. She felt absolutely exhausted and scared for some reason. She closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her. As soon as she shut her eyes, a sound rang in her ears.

"Huh?" Fawnpaw mumbled.

"Wake up," someone called. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Fawnpaw scrambled to her paws, smoke filling her sight. She coughed, looking around.

"Am I dreaming?" she panted. She looked around the den and saw Mousepaw and Juniperpaw sleeping. She turned and bit her tail, and pain shot through it. Terror exploded in Fawnpaw and she screeched,

"FIRE!"

Mousepaw and Juniperpaw shot up, looking around wildly.

"Fire! Fire!" Fawnpaw wailed. "Sound the alarm and wake up Flightstar and Shadowstream!" Fawnpaw burst out of the den, wailing and shouting with Mousepaw and Juniperpaw. Warriors began streaming out of their dens.

"What's going on?" Wolfmask gasped.

"Fire," Juniperpaw replied. "Get out! Run! Get the elders!" Warriors shot around camp, calling out to their Clanmates. Flames began to lick the camp. Flightstar ordered a patrol of cats out into the forest and beckoned the other cats. Fawnpaw whirled around and spotted Leafpaw, staring at a flaming branch in terror.

"Leafpaw!" Fawnpaw screamed. She raced over to her sister, lungs aching.

"Leafpaw! Move! We need to get out!" Leafpaw just slowly looked at her sister and whispered,

"It's a bad omen, Fawnpaw. They're…angry at us, but why?"

"No time! RUN!" Fawnpaw shoved Leafpaw and began running.

"W-wait for us!"

Fawnpaw turned and spotted Daisykit, Splashkit, and Berrykit.

"Where's Flamethroat?!" Leafpaw gasped.

"She left," Spashkit whimpered.

"Leafpaw, grab Daisykit. I'll get Berrykit. Splashkit, can you keep up with us?"

"Yes," he squeaked, eyes wide with fear.

"Good. Now out! Out!" Fawnpaw demanded. They raced through the forest, struggling to keep up with the other cats. Leafpaw's previous words echoed in her mind.

_"It's a bad omen. They're angry at us, but why?"_


End file.
